The One That Got Away
by Lucasmile23
Summary: Ryan is just sick of everything. Why? Is Troy the cause of his sadness? Will he survive? My first fan fiction ever. Tryan  Slash . Mention of depression. Don't like? Don't read.


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Tryan fan fiction... actually, my first fan fiction ever! I hope you'll all like it :)**

**I don't know what to say...:o xD It's Angst, so probably many of you won't like it, but anyway... Please, be nice . I'm fragile.**

**I wanna thank again my dear friend Lauren (nek0_sama) who welcomed me in the world of Tryan and fan fictions :D HER STORIES ARE GREAT! Read them u.u**

**I wanna thank also my best friend. Meli, I dedicate this story to you 3 And thanks for letting me use the name of your cat (Gismo) *w* I love that cat, by the way! :D **

**Sorry and thank you to all of you :]**

**The One That Got Away. **[Oneshot]**  
><strong>

Ryan was just terribly **sick**. Sick of everyone, of his sadness, of his... he  
>was sick of everything.<p>

The petite blonde was wearing a simple white t-shirt and dark long pants. The smile which used to be printed on his face was replaced by a desperate grimace. His hair, well curate and tidy once, was now shaggy and dirty. He wasn't taking care of himself anymore,  
>letting everything ruin his appearance. The last time he ate something was<br>many days backwards but he didn't care. He was letting himself die or waiting for something to wake him up from that horrible nightmare called 'life'. He had become a ghost: no cure, no  
>responses to the events happening around him and a broken, empty heart.<p>

The blonde 'ghost' was sitting on  
>his enormous light-blue King Bed, imported by Italy, given by his father as<br>birthday present. He used to hug his pillow there, imagining it was Troy Bolton, his crush and the school jock.

When Troy started flirting with Ryan, the blonde dreamer gave a name to his beloved pillow, 'The Pillow of Dreams'. Was he stupid? Probably not: all the time the Drama King wished something to his soft pillow, that became true.

**FLASHBACK**

_''Please, please, please... I want Troy to kiss me...No? Okay...well, at least, make him notice my new hat!'' _

_''Hey Ryan! Is that a new hat you're wearing?''_

_'' … y-yeah''_

**END FLASHBACK**

Why did the pillow stop working when Troy and Ryan's relationship encountered problems?

Ryan wondered.

Apparently, the blue-eyed Drama King had caught a huge  
>interest for his brown parquet: his glance, empty as his heart, was staring<br>at the old floor, waiting for something that was never going to happen. He  
>was like in trance, his mind going somewhere better, somewhere in his<br>dreams, somewhere in... the past.

Everything was silent in the Evans estate. Ryan's twin sister, Sharpay, was  
>having a romantic dinner at Zeke's, his boyfriend; while their parents were having a business trip in New York City. Everything was noiseless, silent, quiet in the Evans huge Estate. Everything, unless the little ticking of the raindrops on the large windows of the house. Ryan loved rain. He loved the wet smell of the pavement after a rainy day, he loved falling asleep with that sweet sound of the rain falling, he loved dancing in the rain with his boyfr- ...Ryan couldn't stop that destroying feeling. He let his body fall in the soft, gracious bed. He took his pillow, drowned his face into it and screamed.<p>

It was a dark winter evening in the city of Albuquerque. Huge, frightening clouds had blocked the sun, causing the whole population of the New Mexico's city to shelter into their hot, safe houses. People were calm, setting next to the fire, laughing with their family and friends.

The Evans estate was not in silence anymore, but filled with a loud, angry yell of his Drama King.  
>''Why? WHY?'' he shouted through hot tears. ''You said we will be always together...FOREVER! Why haven't you kept your promise? W-w-why?'' he continued sobbing for a while, until he heard someone's steps. Actually, they were not human steps, but little, short, gracious steps of a black figure. The feline entered the room and hopped, with quick but still gracious jumps over the bed. It was Ryan's black cat, Gismo. Gismo...Gismo was more like a little confidant: he had always listened to his confessions, fears, problems and never left Ryan alone.<p>

The green-eyed cat mewed a sound, declaring his entrance in the room. _''Hey Gi-gi''_, said the blonde guy, smiling at his only friend's visit and starting petting the little animal. The animal purred, as sign for Ryan to talk.

_ ''You know... I'm not going anywhere with this. W-what should I do?''_ Ryan was starting sobbing again, finally letting go of his emotions.

_''I miss him... I miss my... my Troy. He was the only one who could make me happy, you know? Everybody... everybody was so mean, trying to make my life miserable... but then he came... his sweet words filled my heart with joy, an unknown happiness and a need of... life. Things were going amazing between us and I wasn't caring at the other people's judgment anymore. I was happy, HE was happy. '' _

The cat was staring at his sad human friend, trying, somehow, to comfort him.

_''Why, then... everything had to change? He said, he was confused. Then, he started hurting me with his words, telling me he didn't love me anymore. I was completely destroyed... but after that, he apologized and told me he regretted what he said, he still loved me. I was happy again... but that ''I hate you. No, I love you.'' mood he had, continued for a while, it was killing me and then making me weaker day by day. The times where he apologized were less than the times he declared he hated me. His hurtful words started becoming the truth, his love for me turned into hate, his happy mood developed into anger against me. I've asked him many times why, why of this bad feelings against me, but he couldn't give me a good reason.''_

The blonde teen stopped petting his cat and buried his face in his hands, sobbing even more: _''I started blaming myself for his mood and harming myself and and and-''_ he stopped crying, turning to his pet _''I'm sorry. I should stop acting like you're Troy. Go downstairs and, I don't know, do your cat stuff.'' _the feline followed the boy's instructions and left the room, still worried for his friend's situation.

The Drama King was staring at the ceiling, his new obsession. He couldn't take it anymore, it was stronger than him. He was just a weak rich boy. **How people were supposed to think he could survive?** He realized in that moment, on that rainy day of winter, that he hit the rock bottom.

He stood up from his bed, shaking while walking (as usual), heading to his private bathroom. He entered the room with the same empty gaze he had when he was staring at the floor and at the mirror. The gaze of someone who gave everything and received nothing but shit. The gaze of someone destroyed, who doesn't even feel a person anymore, but just a little breathing figure.  
>He opened a short drawer and bring the razor who was in it. Ryan then looked at his own reflection in the mirror, with the sorrow eyes. <strong>He hated himself.<strong> Actually, he was an Evans, he was proud of himself, of his wins, of his prizes, his talents; but people kept hating on him, teasing him, hurting him and he started hating himself too. He was just a God's rejection, he didn't deserve love or happiness, he thought.

The blonde took a deep, deep, deep breathe. He started slicing the razor across his wrist, already damaged by the previous cuts. The blood started falling on the floor fast but gently as the raindrops outside. His knees got weak, he felt like his head was somehow gone. Ryan let out a short moan and fell on the floor. Troy couldn't hurt him anymore now. Troy couldn't hate him anymore... But Ryan couldn't kiss Troy anymore.. Ryan couldn't wake up with the beautiful brunette's face next to his. However... that was what Troy wanted, wasn't it? Ryan's death would only make Troy happy, right?

Suddenly, everything became dark and heavy. The blonde took his last breath to claim his intuition:

_''I hope you're happy now, Troy.'' _The petite figure slowly let his eyelids cover his beautiful blue eyes for the last time.  
>Ryan was gone, forever. But at least, no one could hurt his sweet, fragile heart anymore.<p> 


End file.
